muppetfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jim Henson Timeline: 1970s
1970 Television * November 9 - "Sesame Street" Season 2 airs on PBS. * December 20 - "The Great Santa Claus Switch' taped on CBS. Appearances * The Ed Sullivan Show Albums * June 20 - The Sesame Street Book and Record Behind the Scenes * Richard Hunt joins Muppets, Inc. People * December 19 - Heather Henson is born. Magazine Appearances * November 23 - Big Bird appears on the cover of TIME Magazine. 1971 Television * May 12 - "The Frog Prince" taped in Toronto. * November 15 - "Sesame Street" Season 3 airs on PBS. Appearances * February 15 - Appearance on Pure Goldie. * February 21 - Last appearance on The Ed Sullivan Show. * June - July - The Muppets are featured in Nancy Sinatra's Las Vegas nightclub act and TV special (unfinished). * July 8 - Appearance on This is Tom Jones. * November 11 - Appearance on The Flip Wilson Show. * November 25 - Appearance on The Dick Cavett Show. 1972 Television * April 26 - "The Muppet Musicians of Bremen" taped in Toronto. * November 13 - "Sesame Street" Season 4 airs on PBS. International Television * October 12 - "Vila Sésamo" premieres on Rede Globo in Brazil. * November - "Plaza Sésamo" premieres in Mexico and Latin America. Appearances * December 4 - Appearance on "The Perry Como Winter Show". 1973 Television * November 19 - "Sesame Street" Season 5 airs on PBS. * November 23 - "Julie on Sesame Street" airs on ABC. International Television * January - "Sesame Street Canada" premieres on CBC in Canada. * January 8 - "Sesamstrasse" premieres on NDR in Germany. 1974 Television * January 30 - "The Muppets Valentine Show", first pilot taped and airs on ABC. * November 4 - "Sesame Street" Season 6 airs on PBS. Appearances * January 23 - Appearance on "The Tonight Show". * June 20 - Appearance on "The Pat Collins Show". * October 13 - Appearance on "Herb Alpert & the Tijuana Brass". * November 16 - Appearance on "What's My Line?". * November 28 - First float with the "Sesame Street" characters in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Behind the Scenes * Dave Goelz joins Muppets, Inc. * Muppets, Inc. becomes Henson Associates. Parades * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade features a Sesame Street float. 1975 Television & Movies * March 19 - "The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence", second pilot taped and airs on ABC. * December 1 - "Sesame Street" Season 7 airs on PBS. * First "Muppet Meeting Films" taped. International Television * "Open Sesame" packages debuted internationally. Appearances * February 5 - Appearance on "The Mike Douglas Show". * March 18 - Appearance on "The Tonight Show". * April 18 - Appearance on "Julie: My Favorite Things". * September 7 - Appearance on "Cher". * November 27 - Appearance on "Peter Alexander präsentiert Spezialitäten". Parades * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade features a Sesame Street float. 1976 Television * September 5 - "The Muppet Show" premieres on ITV in the U.K. * September 20 - "The Muppet Show" premieres its first-run syndication on local stations throughout the U.S., including five CBS-owned and operated stations. * November 29 - "Sesame Street" Season 8 airs on PBS. International Television * January 4 - "Sesamstraat" begins airing on NOS in the Netherlands. Parades * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade features a Sesame Street float. 1977 Television * September 16 - "The Muppet Show" Season 2 airs on CBS in the USA and ITV in the UK. * November 28 - "Sesame Street" Season 9 airs on PBS. * December 4 - "Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas" airs on CBC in Canada. International Television * March 4 - "Vila Sésamo" end its run on Rede Globo in Brazil. Appearances * November 27 - The Muppets guest on the Royal Variety Performance with Prince Charles. Parades * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade features a Sesame Street float and Kermit the Frog balloon. 1978 Television * September 21 - "The Muppet Show" Season 3 airs on CBS. * November 17 - "The Muppet Show" Season 3 airs on ITV in the UK. * November 27 - "Sesame Street" Season 10 airs on PBS. * December 3 - "Christmas Eve on Sesame Street" airs on PBS. International Television * January 4 - "1, Rue Sésame" begins airing on TF1 in France. Books * The Muppet Show Book Parades * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade features a Sesame Street float. 1979 Television & Movies * May 16 - "The Muppets Go Hollywood" airs on CBS. * June 22 - "The Muppet Movie" is released. * September 20 - "The Muppet Show" Season 4 airs on CBS. * October 29 - "The Muppet Show" Season 4 airs on ITV in the UK. * November 26 - "Sesame Street" Season 11 airs on PBS. * December 5 - "John Denver & the Muppets: A Christmas Together" airs on ABC. International Television * September 14 - "Iftah Ya Simsim" begins airing in Kuwait. * December 24 - "Barrio Sésamo" begins airing on RTVE in Spain. Appearances * March 17 - "60 Minutes" features a report on The Muppet Show. * April 2 - Kermit the Frog guest stars on "The Tonight Show". * November 22 - The second version of the Sesame Street's 10th Anniversary float with the "Sesame Street" characters in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Albums * John Denver & the Muppets: A Christmas Together Attractions * The Art of the Muppets exhibit debuts at Lincoln Center in New York City. Parades * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade features Miss Piggy riding in a Rolls Royce, Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem Bus, Kermit balloon, and a Sesame Street float (2nd Version). See Also * 1970 * 1971 * 1972 * 1973 * 1974 * 1975 * 1976 * 1977 * 1978 * 1979 Category:Timelines